


Let me warm you

by MangaBitch



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Accents, Affection, America being America (Hetalia), Animals, Apologies, Arguing, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Beautiful, Bisexual Female Character, Blankets, Blushing, Bottom Germany (Hetalia), Bottom South Italy, Breasts, Cake, Carrying, Caught, Celebrations, Chance Meetings, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Coats, Cold, Cold Weather, Compare and Contrast, Couch Cuddles, Crushes, Cuddling & Snuggling, Culture, Curiosity, Cute, Daydreaming, Dogs, Embarrassment, England Needs Tea (Hetalia), Established Relationship, F/F, Fangirl Japanese, Fantasy, Fear, Female Gaze, Female Homosexuality, Female Relationships, Flirting, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, France Being France (Hetalia), Fun, Funny, Gay, Gentle Kissing, Gentleness, Gift Giving, Girls Kissing, Guilt, Happy, Hobbies, Holding Hands, Hot Chocolate, Huddling For Warmth, Hugs, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Ice Skating, Imagination, Inner Dialogue, Jealousy, Kissing, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, Laughter, Lesbian Character, Loneliness, Long-Distance Relationship, Love, Love Confessions, Made For Each Other, Meet-Cute, Mood Swings, Nervousness, Nyotalia, Nyotalia France (Hetalia), Pastries, People Watching, Pervertibles, Presents, Pride, Protectiveness, Public Display of Affection, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Roses, Scents & Smells, Self Confidence Issues, Shame, Shock, Shyness, Smile, Snow, Snow and Ice, Snowball Fight, Spanking, Staring, Stars, Surprise Kissing, Surprises, Swearing, Teasing, Television Watching, Top Prussia (Hetalia), Tourism, Tsundere South Italy (Hetalia), Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Weather, Worry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-03-04 13:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13365777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangaBitch/pseuds/MangaBitch
Summary: Its a cold day and you had always been weak to the cold. Never having a strong tolerance for the lower temperatures. But the nations help warm you up in their own way





	1. L'amour

**Author's Note:**

> Aside from being a readhead, I have Raynauds, so I've always been weak to the cold  
> Hopefully some of you will be able to relate aside from enjoying your fluffy fix

(Y/N) walked down the street silently, your hands buried deep into your (F/C) winter coat. A warm (F/C) scarf wound tightly around your neck, shielding you from the bitter cold. You could feel a chill running down your spine turning your cheeks to ice. But it was all worth it to see your lovers happy face.

You were in Paris, the home of your lover. Knowing seeing your face would make her the happiest woman alive, being the romantic woman that she was. However, upon booking your trip you hadn't expected it to be this cold. Being so eager to see her, you hadn't really thought about the weather.

But you never let that get to you, as you had always been an optimistic person. Seeing the good in everyone, as well as the brighter side of every situation that came your way. Something that had caused France to fall for you in the first place. 

However, aside from seeing your significant other you couldn't wait to explore her nation. The many amazing art galleries, the cooking, the pastries, the culture. You had a list too long to read of all the things you had planned to do while here. It was the most romantic city in the world after all.

However, it was snowing pretty heavily and (Y/N) was slowly succumbing to the dropping temperatures. Wondering of you should get something warm to drink before you made your way to France's place and made yourself at home. But you had texted her when you got off the plane, letting her know you had arrived.

Her reaction to you arriving was too cute for words, calling her while trying to act casual and not laugh. Of course when she found out you were here well, she had freaked out and then gotten very excited. Despite calling herself mature, she was capable of being the most childish.

As you walked down the street, you noticed many lovers walking hand in hand nearby. Causing a sense of jealousy and loneliness to wash over you. Though you had come to visit her, part of you wondered why she wasn't here yet. If she had gotten stuck in traffic or if she had gotten distracted by something or had business to attend to.

You clenched your hands in your coat pockets as you carried your bag, wishing France was here by your side. Making you forget how lonely it was to be away from her. Enveloping you in her love, making you feel safe, warm and happy like she always did when you were around her. 

Suddenly, you felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around your waist. Pulling your body close to theirs, taking you by surprise and pulling you out of the daze you had been in. The familiar scent of roses wafting up your nose, filling the air with their sweet perfume, just like whenever they were around.

You felt a pair of lips linger near your ear, their breath warm on your cheek making you blush. Making (Y/N) forget about the cold as you felt their body heat from behind. "Bonjour (Y/N). It has been so long since I held you in my arms" she cooed playfully.

Your soft skin, your pretty (E/C) eyes that shone in the light and lit up when you were happy or surprised. Your soft (H/C) locks that she loved to play with or style when you were in bed together or cuddling. Being so far away from you made her love for you grow with every passing second.

(Y/N) blushed, despite having been dating her for this long, you still felt your heart flutter whenever she spoke words of love to you. A warm smile slowly spread across your face, a sense of comfort filling you. You then turned your head slowly, courage building up.

You then kissed France sweetly, having missed the sensation of her lips on yours. Forgetting how wonderful affection could be, as strong as you were at handling a long distance relationship. You craved human affection and contact the same as anyone else. 

Upon pulling away, France gave you a worried expression. "Mon cher, your lips are so cold" she replied in a troubled tone. How long had you been out here waiting for her, why hadn't you gone into a small cafe for warmth. You could have gotten sick given how weak you were to the cold.

(Y/N) smiled shyly, touched by how much she spoiled you with her love. "Then maybe you should warm me up" you replied playfully. It was said that sharing body heat kept you protected from the cold didn't it? 

France blinked in surprise at your response, not used to you being so confident. Not that she hated this, she was rather liking this side of you. She then smiled warmly, holding you tighter "Oui, mon amour" she replied affectionately. 


	2. Tea party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reader bumps into Sakura while on the way to her home to surprise her, but things go better than expected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not updating this story, I've been busy with other things

(Y/N) walked down the street peacefully, gazing at the sky above you as you watched the snow fall down. Feeling like you were in some kind of magical winter dream, feeling so at peace with yourself. In your hand was a bag with a strawberry shortcake inside. Having bought it to share with Sakura like a small tea party surprise. 

You gazed at all the twinkling Christmas lights fondly, feeling rather nostalgic as it brought back memories of your childhood. Everyone got so excited around this time of year but you had never really celebrated it as a couple before. This being your first Christmas with a girlfriend and it honestly felt amazing.

Winter was such an amazing time of year, bringing out buried dormant emotions from the depths of ones heart. Making you feel like you were in your very own romantic comedy or in this case Shoujo anime. You were so caught up in your own thoughts you forgot to look where you were going. Suddenly, you felt yourself bump into someone and snap out of your train of thought. But were careful not to drop the cake.

"Gomen'nasai, I was not looking where I was going" they apologized frantically. They had just been in such a hurry to do shopping before (Y/N) arrived they hadn't been thinking clearly. Now they had been an inconvenience to someone. 

(Y/N) blinked in surprise, you knew that voice. Could it be.... "Sakura?" you asked shyly. What was she doing out? You had planned to surprise her at home but now you were the one being surprise instead.

Japan looked up in surprise, her brown eyes wide in shock as she realized whom was standing in front of her. "(Y/N)" she replied in shock. She hadn't been expecting you, but she was none the less happy to see you. 

Before she could react, (Y/N) pulled Sakura into an affectionate hug. Wrapping your arms tightly around her and burying your nose into her soft black hair. How you had missed her, this felt like a dream come true. "I'm so happy to see you" you replied happily. 

Sakura blushed, she was not used to physical intimacy but she was slowly getting used to it after dating you. She slowly softened and eased into the hug, enjoying the warmth and softness of your body. A small smile appearing on her face. How long had it been since she had been able to touch you?

You pulled away slowly, smiling at her fondly. Your (E/C) eyes beaming brightly with happiness. You then revealed the box of cake to her "I brought cake for us to share, I hope you don't mind" you replied awkwardly. You had no idea if she had eaten or not but you were trying to be polite anyway.

Japan was touched, slowly separating from your embrace so she could take the cake from you. She peaked inside to see Strawberry shortcake, then turned to look up at (Y/N) shyly. "But... how did you know my favourite cake?" she asked curiously. She had never told you or brought it up before so how could you possibly have found out?

(Y/N) smiled at her, causing Japan's heart to race in her chest. She swore your smile could bring out the sun no matter the weather, it was just so warm and happy. "Because I love you Sakura. I know everything about you" you replied sweetly. You wouldn't be a good girlfriend if you didn't pay attention to the small details.

Sakura blushed upon hearing those words, this felt like a scene out of a Shoujo manga. Though her face looked awkward and red, inside she was screaming excitedly as her inner fan-girl celebrated this moment. She then looked up at the snow falling around them. "We should get home before it gets heavier" she replied.

(Y/N) softened and released her from your embrace but took her hand in your own. Never once taking your eyes away from her as you did so "Lead the way princess Sakura" you teased playfully. She was just so cute that you couldn't help but tease her a little.

Japan blushed upon hearing those words, her face now the colour of the strawberries on the cake. But she slowly started walking ahead while holding your hand tightly in her own. But she had to admit, you certainly knew how to set a romantic mood. 


End file.
